Transcript:Ep Three: A New Bone
Issue 3 - Ep Three: A New Bone Five Ages after creating the world of Runescape, the great god Saradomin has finally resumed communication with the inhabitants of this fast evolving planet. An agreement with his brothers prohibits him from directly intervening into Runescape's affairs, but in his great omniscience he still listens to the prayers of those who seek his knowledge. ---- A warm welcome to one and all. And so it is that time again when I respond to your many questions regarding this wonderful land of ours. The good god of Runescape has been feeling a bit under the weather this week, so I'll cut to the chase. Hmm... Zamorak's not that bad, you know - actually, he's worse! But he is still my brother, even if he can't be bothered to keep in touch these days. I do agree about the bones, though. This was a popular request, and I can tell you that they should be available within the next week! So consider your prayers answered, and get on down to your nearest dragon. Well it's good to see such enthusiasm for one's work. But I'm afraid that your desires are not aligned with the greater scheme of things - we're trying to expand people into 3D, while you're trying to flatten them out! But certainly you have been successful in lodging your words into my brain, so maybe in the far distant future... And so onto that most controversial of subjects - money. It appears that begging is still something of a problem in the world of Runescape, with many a hard-working player still being plagued by requests for free stuff. Fortunately there are a few truly civic-minded young persons who believe in the concept of paying people for all their hard-work. I am happy to say that those who tend the banks are in fact paid by the state, that most generous of organisations which so nobly provides for the welfare of so many institutions. But, Mr.Dalen-Van, I nonetheless salute you in your desire to reward those people who work so hard for the benefit of others. How horrified you would be to learn of some more advanced beggars, who would seem to want the whole world for nothing... One individual even asked me how it feels to be "the first god that requires money to sustain your world." This confused me somewhat as, to my knowledge, Runescape is one of the largest free-worlds of its kind, with at least one hundred hours of free quests and things to do. I've received a few notes from Runescapers who "feel left out" of the members' game and wish they could access the new features. The answer is, of course, to... become a member! To quote a certain fellow from the Council of Runescape... We currently need to concentrate on continued development for the membership servers as membership subscriptions pays for all support services (for free players as well), the running costs of all the machines(including free servers), staff wages (who help support free servers) and the development costs of new quests, skills and future technology. Please remember that the game was free for over a year before membership was even suggested. The fact that we're keeping so many free servers online now is a testament to the goodwill Jagex has towards the many thousands of free RuneScape players. The US$5 monthly membership price is very reasonable considering how much entertainment you're getting. A cinema visit would give, at most, 2-3 hours of entertainment - RuneScape offers so much more than that! Why not consider becoming a member and help support the continued development of the game? I couldn't have put it better myself. But you cannot put a price on compassion, and so I am by no means deaf to your cries... I am happy to announce that the answer is an emphatic yes! Non-members will certainly be going 3-D, and, what's more, there won't be any increased lag as a result. So let's give three cheers to the mage Andrew - living proof that the best things in life are indeed free. Which reminds me... What a splendid idea. I know a building in Varrock that hasn't seen a lot of action for a while. I'll have a word with the council, I'm sure that they would be prepared to convert it - such is their commitment to public institutions. Of course, all we need now are some books. Histories, stories, even tales of elves; all these exist but they have been scattered somewhat in the chaos of the last age or so. So if anyone should stumble upon any of these, please feel free to pass them on to Postie Pete. Well, what a generous week it's been. I feel better now. Perhaps we should finish on a poem. Sound advice indeed. Until next time, my literary friends!